


Confessions

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [5]
Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Beast Boy is a hopeless reomantic, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Requited Love, They don't know how to process this, nothing too bad, the rest of the Titans are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garfield was never that good at admitting his feelings, but sometimes it helps if the person your talking to is a long-time love interest.<br/>Drabble and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet just because I had this hidden in my phone's note app and I was very bored when I did this. 
> 
> I'm including this in the Garfield Logan Family Moments series because he is interacting with family figures (and the TT are basically his second/third family)

She lay on the ground. Shards of glass were peppered around her, twinkling evilly. Thoughts began to clarify in her head. That’s right. They were fighting the Hive-5. And Gizmo had this new machine. One that could redirect energy in the form of a radiation blast. Cyborg had shot at them. Gizmo used the device and turned it towards Beast Boy. Raven pushed him out the way and put a shield up but she couldn’t hold it. It sent her backwards. She couldn’t help it. The blast sent her through a window. It had shattered on impact. Splinters littered her back. It hurt. Hurt like a bitch. It shouldn’t have hurt that much. Maybe it was the shock. Or maybe it was the fact the sonic resonator bean had been concentrated as well as redirected. Gizmo was going to pay for that. _Big_ time.

“Raven! Rae!” The words echoed slightly in her head. Registering whose voice it was took a lot of strength.

“Oh shit!” A second voice shouted. It could either be Superboy or Cyborg. Difficult to tell right now.

“I’m taking her to the Tower. You guys finish up here.” The first voice ordered. Raven felt strong arms slink underneath her kneecaps and encircle just under her shoulders. The ground fell away and she felt the arms tighten around her protectively. Her mind slowed down. The world faded out and she lost consciousness.

   
“She isn’t awake yet.” Beast Boy said anxiously. His eyes gazed fondly at Raven. A green hand reached out and interlinked with Raven’s limp one as she stayed in her healing trance.

“She’ll wake up soon. Batman says it takes time for her to heal.” Tim said reassuringly, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Cyborg was standing by the many monitors, studying the various data which made no sense to anyone else in the room. Starfire was hovering nervously by Raven’s side; unsure what was Earth protocol for this situation. Cassie, Conner and Bart were standing along the walls the hospital bay of the Tower, not wanting to make their presence known. No one said a word for a while. Beast Boy’s thoughts (don’t be so surprised - it has been known to happen) raced and he kept his hand interlinked with Raven’s. It was comforting. He could feel her pulse along her wrist and focused on the steady _thud. Thud. Thud_ of her heart.

“Maybe we should wait outside.” Bart suggested, feeling the awkwardness hanging in the air. Silently, all the other Titans left the room, leaving just Beast Boy and Raven in the room. The door clicked shut behind them and Beast Boy looked back at her.

“I thought I was going to lose you for a moment. You saved me from the blast. Err.... Thanks Rae.” He said awkwardly, resting his other hand over Raven’s in his grip. “You always watch out for me. Ever since we started out, you’ve had my back. I don’t know how many times you’ve saved my butt. Mainly from my own mistakes. And now you’re hurt because of me. It just kills me that you’d risk your life for me and I can’t save you. Raven. I love you and I wish I could just hold you in my arms and make sure nothing can hurt you because I don’t know what I’d do if you.... I just don’t want to be without you, Raven.” He choked out, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He looked up and startled slightly to see violet eyes gazing back at him. There was a subtle emotion _begging_ to be shown.

“How much of that did you hear?” Beast Boy asked awkwardly, suddenly aware he was holding Raven’s hand. She must have sensed his panic because her slender fingers curled around his own, linking their hands.

“Enough.” She replied vaguely, meeting his eyes.

“Great.” Beast Boy groaned, his classic goofy smile on his face. The corner of her lips tweaked and his heart fluttered. It had been a while since he made her smile but it was always worth it.  
 

 


End file.
